Partners
by Impala73
Summary: Dean Winchester is suddenly transferred to the New York branch of the FBI. His new partner and he are given a large first case that will require long nights and a lot of Chinese takeaway, as Dean learns more about his partner he finds himself growing closer to someone he never would have expected…
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, new story! have like 5 pages of fleshing this story out, am really looking forward to taking this further and that you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dean flashed his badge to the lady on the front desk and made his way to the elevator, first day of the new job. He'd been in New York for a few days now, spending most his time unpacking his stuff and sorting out his new apartment. Six years he'd been in Washington DC and suddenly the bureau transfers him to New York.  
He strode across the office, not letting any of the curious glances or whispers that followed him knock his confidence. He rapped on the frosted glass door with _'_ _Director'_ etched in, when bayed to do so he pushed the door open and shook the hand of his new boss, Robert Singer.  
"Please, call me Bobby, Welcome to the New York branch of the FBI,"  
"Pleasure to be here sir,"  
"Now, things are run slightly differently here to in DC but I hope you'll settle in quickly. We're partnering you with one of our newest and most promising agents," with this Bobby Singer opened his office door and Dean's new partner stepped inside, "I'd like to introduce you to Charlie Bradbury"  
The little redhead gave Dean an award-winning smile and stretched out her hand to him. He took it and surveyed his new partner, she wasn't exactly what he had had in mind, a small fresh faced girl straight from the academy.  
"Now the two of you will be working on a high profile case, Mr Winchester here has one of the highest case clearance rates in the bureau and you'll do well to learn from him Miss Bradbury. Now, you'll be working on the Crowley crime family case, they're one of the leading crime syndicates in the city, they specialise in smuggling, and they'll smuggle anything, guns, drugs, women, the list goes on. I have arranged for all the files we have on them to be delivered to your desks, so if there are no more questions I suggest you get to it." And with that Director Singer gave them an approving nod, dismissing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Once out of the office both let out a small sigh as they relaxed slightly more,  
"So," Charlie said, turning to Dean, "you're Dean Winchester, I've been hearing rumours about you ever since I joined the academy and if even half of them are true"  
"Look." Dean cut Charlie off "What I've done in the past is my business" his tone was slightly harsher than he meant it to be, he remembered what it was like as a rookie, hearing all sorts of stories about more experienced agents, but he wasn't here to gossip and braid each other's hair, he was here to work. After a pause in which Charlie waited to see what Dean would do, surely she hadn't already messed things up already! "Hey kiddo, where are our desks?"  
"Oh right, over here…" Charlie led Dean through the office to a corner which had two well-spaced desks and enough room around them not to make it cramped.

Dean sat heavily into one of the wheelie chairs, guessing that his desk was the one that wasn't adorned with figurines and a wonder woman mug. He un-holstered his gun, opened a drawer and stashed his gun before tossing his keys, badge and wallet in there for safe keeping. From his seat he had a fairly decent view of the whole office, watching his co-workers as they went about their daily tasks; one young women was photocopying a stack of forms, a sleazy guy with slicked back hair was lean on the table next to her, Dean presumed trying to chat her up, he shook his head at the cliché and let his eyes flick around again, several people were on the phone, reading files or in a computer, one man, near retirement Dean guessed, was trying to work the coffee machine, a cute blond was gently talking to a visitor, probably trying to get them to co-operate. Deans eyes continued to flick as he turned his chair to see different people his attention was caught by his new partner. She was typing at breakneck speed, completely engrossed in her screen. Without even looking up,  
"Dean can you sign for the boxes of files, they'll be here any second," just as dean was about to reply he heard the familiar squeak of a wheel that seemed to be part of the design to the trollies used to transport the files. He stood up as a man with three stacked boxed approached, he quickly checked over the form, making sure he had the right boxes before scrawling his name and lifting the boxes of files onto his desk,  
"Where do you want the others? Against the wall?" the porter asked with a thick American drawl,  
"uh, yeah sure, thanks." Dean replied as Charlie stood up and moved round to the other side of her desk, grabbing a file from one of the boxes and began to flick though it whilst leaning casually against her desk, as if she were reading a magazine.

The two of them watched as more and more boxes were wheeled in and stacked against the wall, there had to be over two hundred files in the boxes and they had to sort through each one and evaluate if it could help them bring down the family, or even just give them somewhere to start. Dean sat back down and gazed reproachfully at the boxes, how he hated paperwork.  
Charlie dropped a stack of files on his desk along with two notepads and pens she had just pilfered from the supply closet before wheeling her chair over so that she was facing Dean,  
"C'mon Winchester, we might as well make a start on these!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Night had fallen a couple of hours ago, the desks were all empty, except for Dean Winchesters. Charlie had given up with being normal when the office had mostly cleared out and was now lying on the floor, flicking through files, claiming to be more comfortable than the office chairs. Both were getting tired, the coffee was cheap, instant and tasted of cardboard and there was no food in sight.

Pulling herself to her feet Charlie tossed the file onto a slowly growing pile.  
"I didn't realise being a fed would be so boring! We have been reading for hours and come up with basically nothing!" She began pacing round the room, stretching out her weary limbs.  
"If it had been easy then Crowley and his organisation would have been brought down years ago, we just have… to... keep looking" Charlie could barely make out the last few words as a yawn obscured them. Dean pulled another file from the box and handed it to Charlie, but after a few minutes his vision began to blur and he could tell that he wouldn't be able to focus for much longer. Pushing his chair back and grabbing his suit jacket he began to pack away. 

"Hey! Where you going?" Charlie said, looking up from the file,  
"I'm going home, you should too, we're not going to get much more done tonight, and besides, I have still got a hell of a lot of unpacking to do and I don't even know of there are any good take outs near my place" Dean replied, piling the last few files back into the box.  
"C'mon Winchester, we have loads left to do still, why don't you come over to mine, we can get pizza from Luigi's and go through a few more files?" Charlie said, also grabbing her jacket and messenger bag.  
"Bradbury… that's um… not really appropriate… we're colleagues" Dean replied awkwardly, furrowing his brow and crossing his arms  
"What?" Charlie laughed, confused, "Wait… did you think… that I meant? Dude no! Ew! No offence, but you're not really my type!" Charlie laughed, playfully punching her partners arm "C'mon, we can have pizza, go over files, nothing more I swear." Charlie said with a smile that showed her white teeth. Dean was silent for a few minutes as they walked to the parking lot, where shiny back 67 Chevy Impala that they had been given by the bureau waited.  
"Fine. But I'm driving." Dean agreed and unlocked the car.  
"Ooh! And You'll get to meet Cas!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got back to Charlie's apartment the hallway was flooded with a dim, cold light and the hallway smelt like a pack of cigarettes. Dean followed Charlie up several flights of stairs before she reached a bright red door with a shiny bronze letter box. She gave a quick double knock before using her key to unlock the door, pushing it open and stepping inside.

The room was bathed in a warm yellow light. Books were stacked on shelves that filled nearly every wall; the battered red sofa was littered with pillows and soft blankets. Charlie kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the sofa, flipping open a mac book and connecting it to the TV, within thirty seconds she had spotify playing some upbeat music.

Dean removed his shoes, placing the box of files on the coffee table and followed Charlie through to the kitchen where she handed him a bottle of beer before disappearing into her bedroom, leaving Dean to browse the hundreds of books.  
"Hello?" a deep voice from behind made Dean jump; spinning round he was confronted by bright blue eyes that glittered against the contrast of pale skin and black hair. The man was a little shorter than Dean and stood so close to him that Dean could smell his cologne; it was nice, reminding Dean of the forest he grew up surrounded by.

It took Dean a second to come to his senses, stepping back and stumbling into the bookcase stuffed full of classics,  
"Um… who are you?" Dean said, flustered by this sudden stranger  
"Oh, sorry!" The stranger said, stepping back and offering a hand to Dean "I'm Castiel Novak, I life here with Charlie." He said concisely, Dean taking his hand and exchanging a firm shake. "I presume that you're here for pizza?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The three of them sat around the coffee table that was ladened with pizza boxes and glasses, each had a file and flicked through them, commenting on anything interesting for Charlie to add to the word document they had going.

Dean was sat on the floor, he read the file with Charlie and Cas just in his peripheral , he could see Charlie leaning against Cas, every now and that she would grab a piece of popcorn that she had insisted on making, and would try to toss it into Castiel's mouth, so far none of their attempts had been successful. _They made a good couple_ , he thought to himself, he could feel something towards Charlie, but it couldn't be, no he wouldn't let it be. He pushed these feeling to the back of his mind. He couldn't be jealous of Charlie. Those sorts of feelings could get him kicked out of the F.B.I. for good. But every time he glanced up and saw Castiel's blue eyes looking back he got that feeling in his chest again.

Later that night as Dean was led in bed in his bleak apartment, surrounded by cardboard boxes that contained all his worldly possessions, he couldn't stop thinking about those eyes, they were like a blue he that he had never seen before, like the cool depths of a mythical lake… Dean shook his head vigorously. He had to find a way to get him off his mind before all these soppy similes developed into full blown sonnets. Finally he gave up on sleep, walking through to the kitchen, grateful that he had had the foresight to unpack the coffee machine he switched it on and settled down with another file and a notepad.


End file.
